


dragons don't drink juice

by masc_devil



Series: Little!Rhys [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Jack, Fluffy as hell, Little!Rhys, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masc_devil/pseuds/masc_devil
Summary: 'It had taken them a little while to get used to this new dynamic, but it was welcomed eagerly by both Jack and Rhys. It wasn't often that Jack showed a caring nature, but he secretly loved doing so, and while he did spoil Rhys before now, it just felt… different.'A soft age regression fic.COMPLETELY NON SEXUAL.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Timothy Lawrence/Wilhelm
Series: Little!Rhys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843603
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	dragons don't drink juice

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i know this isn't everyone's cup of tea, so please do not read this if you don't like age regression/NSAP.

It had taken them a little while to get used to this new dynamic, but it was welcomed eagerly by both Jack and Rhys. It wasn't often that Jack showed a caring nature, but he secretly loved doing so, and while he did spoil Rhys before now, it just felt… different. 

Rhys, clad in a dragon onesie with fluffy green socks, sat on one end of the sofa, his hair recently washed and hanging over his forehead, showing its cute natural curl. Jack was busy making snacks for him in the kitchen, cutting up apples into small slices and arranging them on a plate with little crackers. Rhys didn't seem to mind being alone, cuddling a panda toy close under a blanket and explaining the story he was reading to the plush. He'd named the panda 'Tim', much to the double's delight. Of course, it had been hard at first to explain this change to both Timmy and Wilhelm, but they'd accepted it easily. Maybe the threat of being thrown out of an airlock helped them understand too, but.. Well, Jack wasn't bothered by the little details, unless it was Rhys.

Once Rhys had finished telling his story, he put the panda down on the sofa carefully, before tottering through to the kitchen, making Jack look at him and smile. 

"What's up, buttercup?" Jack asked, holding his hand out for Rhys, and the boy grabbed it immediately with his cybernetic, moving into Jack's arms and sucking his thumb into his mouth, while Jack brushed his hair out of his face, pressing a kiss on his nose. "What's my little dino up to?" Rhys' face scrunched up into an adorable pout, as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. 

"Is not a dinosaur, Daddy!" He corrected, his voice quieter and slightly higher pitched. Jack let out an 'ahh' as if he'd just been corrected on the most important thing in his life, bowing in apology which made Rhys giggle softly, before he was hoisted into Jack's arms, wrapping his legs around the man's waist. Jack prided himself on his body, and had even been working out (and funding steroids in R&D) in order to be able to lift and carry Rhys like he was a little boy, and his boyfriend loved it. For the weekends when they had playtime like this, Jack left his mask off, letting them both have time to relax, not having to put up a front. Here, they were just daddy Jack and his little boy Rhysie. 

Moving over to the counter, Jack watched as Rhys stared at the apple slices and crackers, still sucking on his thumb. He seemed to be in a deep dilemma between eating his favourite snack, and having to take the thumb out of his mouth to do so. Jack let him think it over, his eyebrows knit together in concentration - it warmed Jack's heart that it was over something so innocent, and not over work - before he turned his head to look at Jack. He sighed loudly, removing his thumb from his mouth, the pout returning to his face.

“Daddy, dragons don’t eat right now.” Rhys stated, wriggling in Jack’s arms, his pout growing into a frown. 

Used to his baby's temper tantrums, Jack let his little dragon down to roam free. He knew when to let Rhys go, and now was the time - he could tell by the way Rhys was huffing, and glaring at his snack, and most of all the mischief in his eyes. Rhys could be a little shit if he wanted to. Grabbing a juice box, Jack took the plate through to the dining room, laying them both on the table before going to search for his baby boy. He found him with his panda, climbing up the stairs on his hands and knees, mumbling to his plush while his tummy rumbled. 

"We hafta search for the food, Timmy…" Rhys said, halfway up the stairs, peering up onto the landing as best he could. "Daddy keeps all the foods.." Jack grinned, realising that his bedroom was clearly the destination, and was about to put on his best 'bad' voice, until a knock on the door interrupted him. 

He'd forgotten they'd invited Tim and Wilhelm over. Rhys turned, gasping at both the sudden appearance of Jack, and the sound of door, attempting to rush past Jack but getting pulled in for a hug and a bunch of face kisses, to which Rhys whined and complained, going "groooosss!!" with each one. Jack held Rhys' hand as they both walked to the door, Rhys eagerly bouncing on his soft socks as it opened, revealing Timmy and Wilhelm who looked surprised, yet pleased, to see little Rhys, a bag placed on the floor next to them. Rhys practically ran into their arms, Wilhelm lifting him without effort as Tim cooed over him. Jack moved back to let them in, watching on as Wilhelm carried Rhys through, a slight pang of jealousy that his baby wasn’t causing a fuss or throwing a tantrum like he had when Jack carried him. He quickly pushed it out of his mind, however, going to make coffee for him and the other two, while Wilhelm tried to get Rhys to eat his snacks and drink his juice. The first task was easier, thanks to Tim informing Rhys that dragons needed to eat to keep their strength, and so Rhys scoffed the apple and crackers down. He refused to drink the juice, however, claiming that dragons only drank lava - it made no sense to Jack, nor Tim or Wil, but there was no dissuading the boy. 

Rhys eyed the coffee on the table, crawling over and peeking up onto the table, staring at the steam. Jack ruffled Rhys’ hair as he watched his curious, continuing to talk to Wil and Timmy about work, until Rhys clambered up into Jack’s lap and attempted to take the coffee, his human hand accidentally spilling it on both him and Jack, making the latter jump and curse at the sudden burn. Rhys let out a loud wail, the coffee staining his onesie and burning through, while he’d tumbled off of Jack’s lap due to the sudden movement. Jack couldn’t help the guilt that sat heavily in his gut, as he desperately tried to reassure Rhys that he wasn’t angry with his boy. While Jack hurried to get Rhys up the stairs to change them both, Tim and Wil got to work at cleaning up the mess left behind, to which Jack was incredibly grateful for. He moved Rhys in the middle of the room they’d deemed his ‘little’ room, laying him on the floor as he unzipped the onesie, gently taking it off his poor boy, grabbing the pack of baby wipes from the top of the cabinet, taking one and running it over Rhys’ bare skin (bar the boxers he wore), grateful that he’d gone for black coffee today, so his baby wasn’t sticky. It had been mostly soaked in by the fluffy suit, which would now have to be thrown into the wash. 

Rhys was too busy crying and wailing to notice it, only quieting after Jack pulled him close, shushing him and petting his hair. Tim tiptoed in, holding a perhaps even fluffier onesie, this one designed like a bear. Rhys’ eyes lit up, and his crying muted down to sniffling, eventually shifting into giggles at the two men tickled Rhys. Jack dressed him in the new outfit, but Rhys continued to cling onto Jack, even after he’d stood up, refusing to move until Jack picked him up, setting him on his hip. Tim had already gone downstairs to get Rhys juice in a sippy cup so he could lay on the sofa and drink it, and beamed when they came downstairs, seeing how nicely the gift fitted Rhys. Even Wilhelm couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he looked at Rhys, who hid his blushing face in Jack’s shoulder, his thumb in his mouth. 

Jack couldn’t be happier with his little bear in his arms.  


**Author's Note:**

> if y'all liked this and wanna see more, please let me know!


End file.
